


Angelfall Drabble Collection

by miktokki



Category: Penryn & the End of Days - Susan Ee
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5773495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miktokki/pseuds/miktokki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a drabble collection for the Penryn and the End of Days series. Most of these are going to be post End of Days but I may write some that take place during the series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Visitor Stops By

Penryn sat on the dusty couch with Paige sitting between her legs on the floor. Carefully, Penryn worked her sister's hair into two braids. When she finished weaving the hair she tied each braid with a small hair tie with a pink ribbon. Gently turning her sister's head this way and that to make sure she didn't miss any strands she patted the top of Paige's head.

"All done, sweetie." 

Paige looked up and smiled in thanks before grabbing the stuffed animal she'd some how acquired and jogging back to her room. Penryn pulled her legs up onto the couch and laid down across the cushions. She didn't care about the dust at the moment, she just wanted a moment to rest her feet and back. Shutting her eyes, Penryn didn't realize she'd fallen asleep until she woke up with her head not on the couch but on someone's lap. 

Blinking up she was met with Raffe's amused glance. "You know you snore a little bit."

Penryn rolled her eyes and sat up.

"Talk too."

At that she reached over and swatted his arm. Yawning, Penryn ran her fingers through her hair and looked towards the window. The sun was close to setting, casting an orange glow on the living room. "Where's my mom?"

"I ran into her on my way up. She had Paige with her. I couldn't get her to tell me where she was going but I had Howler trail her. She'll be safe, where it is she's on her way to."

Penryn gave him a thankful look and then tentatively leaned over to rest her head on Raffe's shoulder. His arm immediately wrapped around her shoulders and they relaxed into each other. However it only lasted a moment before Raffe looked up at the door. "Someone's coming."

Raising her head, Penryn watched the door and soon a knock came from the other side. With a small frown, she stood up and walked over. She wasn't expecting anyone to come over and if it had been her mom or sister they'd just walk on in. Standing at the door she listened. If it had been the Watchers she'd hear their constant bickering, but it was quiet on the other side. Leaning up onto her toes slightly, Penryn looked through the peephole. She immediately tensed.

"Penryn?" Raffe asked from the couch, sensing her unease. She could hear the couch groan slightly as he stood from his position. Soon she felt his presence come up a few feet behind her. Pulling away from the door she jumped slightly when another knock sounded, this time more hesitant. Raffe spoke again. "Who is it?"

Opening her mouth to answer, Penryn found her voice wouldn't work. Taking a deep breath she tried to gauge what she was feeling. There was anger, of course, this man had walked out on her and her family. But then there was this weird excitement in her chest. Penryn took one more deep breath and then unbolted the lock and pulled open the door. She found him turning to leave, his hands in his pockets and his posture sagging and unsure. But at the sound of the door opening he turned back, a hopeful look in his eye.

Penryn met his gaze squarely and she could hear Raffe take a step closer to see who it was. The man studied her carefully, probably for any sign of immediate injury. When he found nothing he sighed in relief and his mouth pulled into a hesitant smile. "Hello, Penryn."

"Dad," Penryn greeted curtly. Behind her she could practically feel Raffe's curiosity pique. 

"How are you?"

"I'm fine." Penryn couldn't believe this was happening. What was he doing here? In the awkward silence that followed she took another moment to study him. He was skinnier than she remembered but that was to be expected. Everyone had lost a considerable amount of weight. His hair was growing out and had more grey in the dark streaks. Her father's skin was also starting to wrinkle more so than she could recall in her memories. His face was chapped slightly, the skin on his nose starting to peel. 

"How's your mom? And Paige? Are they here?" His earnest gaze almost made her flinch and her anger spiked a little. Why should she answer him? Why should she give him the information he was looking for? And yet she still found herself answering.

"They're okay." After a moment she elaborated. "Mom's been without her meds so she's a little off but it's not too bad. And Paige...she's different from this whole experience but she's getting better. They're out right now."

Penryn felt her hands clench into fists. He'd missed all of what Paige had went through. A rough but gentle hand slid over her own and Penryn looked down to see Raffe taking her hand. She looked up at him and he returned her gaze with one of encouragement. She'd never talked to him about her father but obviously he could tell how weird this was for her. When she looked back to her father she found him watching Raffe with curiosity and fear. The shadow of the apartment was hopefully blocking the parts of Raffe's wings you could see over his shoulders but even then Raffe was intimidating on his own.

"Uh...Dad this is Raffe, my um..." Penryn didn't know how to finish that. Her and Raffe hadn't really had this conversation yet. They were just together and that's all they needed to say. And yet even though her father hadn't been around, it was still weird to introduce him to her boyfriend type figure. But thankfully her father knew where she was going with the sentence.

"Nice to meet you," Penny's father smiled tensely at him. Raffe only gave a curt nod in response. Cue more awkward silence.

After standing there for another moment, Penryn's dad spoke up again. "Well, I just wanted to stop by and make sure you three were all okay."

There it was. Of course he wasn't staying. Why would he? Penryn's grip on Raffe's hand tightened slightly. "Of course. Thanks for-"

Penryn was cut off by an echo of a crying child. She stilled and looked in the direction it was coming from. A moment later a female voice followed up. "Honey! Are you almost done? Roger's starting to act up."

Penryn's father, shoulders stiff, jogged over to the stair railing and called back down. "I'll be down in a second."

"Is that..." Penryn trailed off. She didn't exactly know what to say.

"That's Melanie. We...uh...we met a little after your mom and I separated."

"Good for you," Penryn said tightly. She tried to do the math in her head of the child. There wasn't any way it could be his...could it? "The baby...?"

She flinched slightly, she needed to start finishing her sentences.

"That's Melanie's from her last relationship. Listen, Penryn, I should get going. I'm so glad to see you're okay and I'm glad to hear the same about your mom and sister. Maybe when the world starts to get back to how it was all of us can meet up again-"

"I don't think that's going to happen," Penryn found herself him off bluntly.

Her father tensed slightly but nodded. "Right of course. That was stupid of me to bring up. Penryn, I know it's not much, but I'm really sorry about how things turned out."

"So am I." Her voice was quiet as she replied. Without saying goodbye, she shut the door and locked it once more. She stared at the dark wood for a second before gently pulling her hand from Raffe's and leaning up to look through the peephole one more time. Her father stood staring at the ground before he scuffed his shoe and spun on his heel. Penryn didn't pull away from the door until she saw that he was going down the stairs.

Making her way back to the couch in a sort of trance, she plopped down and frowned to herself. Raffe came over and sat next to her once more. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," she said too quickly.

"So that's him?"

"That's him."

Picking gently at the hangnail on her thumb Penryn bit her lip in thought. "He has a new family."

"Yes, but you still have yours and now you even have me and the Watchers to add to that."

Penryn turned her head to look at him. She suddenly felt shy and unsure. Leaning over she rest her forehead onto his shoulder. "Do you really mean that?"

"Penryn," Raffe's voice was grave as he pressed a kiss to the crown of her head. "I'm not going anywhere. I promise you."

With a deep breath, Penryn looked up and gave him a teasing smile. "You know for someone with such a large ego you can be incredibly sweet."

Raffe shrugged, a grin growing on his face, but Penryn could still see the slight worry in his eyes. "What can I say? I know how to charm the ladies."

Penryn let out a scoff that turned into a laugh. Just then the door unlocked and Paige and her mother stepped back into the apartment. Paige smiled as much as she could with her still healing face and waved as she practically skipped to her room, a new stuffed animal in her arms. Her mom was carrying a white garbage filled with what looked like mason jars. Apparently those were her mom's new favorite thing.

Watching her mother make her way to the kitchen, mason jars clanging the whole way, Penryn leaned her head back on the couch and tilted it slightly to keep her mom in her vision.

"Mom," she found herself saying gently. Her mother looked over curiously. "I love you."

When her gaze met her mom's squarely, Penryn didn't know how but she knew her mom somehow knew her dad had been here. She could see it in her mother's eyes. Maybe she'd saw him and Melanie or perhaps it was just her uncanny instincts but either way she knew. Blinking, her mother's gaze became incredibly clear as she smiled very gently. "I love you too, Penryn."


	2. Lisa

Penryn was walking home when a familiar female voice shouted across the road. She looked over at the sound of her name being called and was immediately met with a face full of blonde hair as a girl engulfed her in a big hug.

“Penryn Young I swear if you don’t hug me back I’ll murder you myself,” the girl threatened, but Penryn could hear the relief and happiness in her voice.

Smiling Penryn hugged back. “Hi Lisa.” 

She pulled away. “‘Hi Lisa.’ That’s all I get?”

Penryn rolled her eyes. “Oh my God! Lisa Where have you been!” 

Her tone came out extremely sarcastic and deadpan which only made Lisa glare harder. Penryn gave her a smile and her friend reached over to smack her on the arm. “You’re a butt, you know that?”

“Yeah, yeah, but really where have you been?”

“Well, remember how I was going with my family to the trip to Colorado?” Lisa paused for Penryn to nod. They linked arms and then continued walking. “We went and then like the day after that angel got shot. Then we were stranded. The hotel we were at was nice enough to let all the guests stay but people got like cabin fever or something and started going crazy and so my dad moved us somewhere else. And we stayed there until shit calmed down.”

“Oh wow.”

“Yeah, it was crazy. Where are you going?” 

“I was on my way back home from this meeting thing.”

“Oh cool. I’ll come with. That reminds me, aren’t you some big shot now? Everyone kept talking about ‘Penryn this...Penryn that…’.”

“Uh...I guess. It’s nothing too special though. Where are your parents? Won’t they worry?”

Lisa waved it off with her free hand. “Nah. They’re cool.”

Penryn sighed in exasperation but let it go. They walked together through the streets catching up on what they’d missed the past few months. Penryn was careful to skirt around some details with Raffe and the Watchers.

“Penryn Young got herself a boyfriend!” Lisa practically shouted. “The day I've been waiting for has finally arrived! I can rejoice and live in peace knowing my best friend won't die alone.” Penryn could only look at her friend in shock. She'd forgotten how eccentric Lisa was. Before she could get in another word, the blonde started up again. "You know I need to meet him. I need to interrogate the hell out of him and make sure he's worthy. I need to also lowkey flirt with him to see if he'll flirt back or totally rebuff me like a good boyfriend should!"

"Uh...okay?" The statement came out sounding confused. "Well, you'll get to meet him. We're meeting up at my place before heading out for a sort of date thing...I guess."

"Oh that's perfect! I'll be the deciding factor on if you're going on that date or not."

Penryn wanted to argue that she'd be going on the date whether or not Lisa approved but she kept that to herself. Lisa would get what Lisa wanted.

They were coming up to the apartment complex and together they walked up the stairs to Penryn’s door. Unlinking arms, Penryn dug her keys out of her pocket and unlocked the door only to the bombarded with manly shouts and laughs. Cringing slightly, Penryn turned to look at Lisa over her shoulder and gave her a sheepish smile. Lisa looked at her in confusion and peeked in but couldn’t see fully. Looks like Lisa would be meeting everyone now.

“Maggot Slayer! You’re back!” Howler shouted. Penryn stepped into the room and Lisa followed behind her. Her friend shut the door and locked it as Penryn took in the scene.

The couch had been overturned and Howler and Cyclone were wrestling over the toppled piece of furniture. The other hulking Watchers were standing around watching. Raffe was amongst them and staring at them all with a murderous gaze. Something told Penryn no one was listening to the Commander at the moment.

“What. Are. You. Doing?” Penryn said through clenched teeth. “You know the reason you have you’re own apartment is so you don’t do this in mine.”

Howler pushed Cyclone off of him and stood up. “Yeah but we were all bored so we came down here and found the Commander and then he made us do it!”

Penryn looked at Raffe incredulously and his eyes widened slightly. “No I didn’t! I just -”

“No,” Penryn cut him off waving her hand. “I don’t care. I don’t wanna know. Just someone put the couch back.”

A few Watchers nodded and quickly picked up the couch and set it back in it’s former position.

“God are you babysitting or something they sound like a bunch of….kids…” Everyone froze as Lisa rounded the corner and trailed off her sentence. A few of the Watchers’ eyes widened and took in Lisa’s appearance. 

Lisa had lost a considerable amount of the weight that she used to have but her beauty still shined through. Her blonde hair was long and draping over her shoulders. Her usually pale skin was tanned making her green eyes pop even more. And she wasn’t wearing anything special - jeans and a ratty t-shirt with a flannel over top - but Lisa could make a paper bag look glamorous. 

“Pen-Penryn. There are...um...angels in your living room.” Her voice was quiet as she took in everyone. 

Penryn let out a long exhale from her nose. “Yup. Uh, guys this is my best friend Lisa. Lisa, this is Raffe and his friends the Watchers.” One by one, Penryn named them off but Lisa's face was so frozen in shock, Penryn was pretty sure she didn't hear a word she'd said after her confirmation of angels in the living room.

Lisa spun on her. “You kind of left out the fact your boyfriend is an angel...with, are those demon wings. What the hell?”

“I just wasn’t sure how you’d react...so I skirted over that fact. I promise I was going to tell you when we got here. I just wasn't expecting the whole entourage with him.” Green eyes, blazing with anger, Lisa stared at Penryn as she studied her face. Everyone was still quiet as they took in the interaction. Suddenly a small laugh slipped through the blonde's lips. Penryn frowned slightly at the response. “My best friend is getting it from an angel.”

Penryn felt her cheeks heat up. “Lisa!”

Howler let out a guwaff and Lisa turned to look at him. Penryn saw the appraisal in her face. Oh boy…

“I’m Howler,” he said leaning forward with a sudden swagger and smirk.

Lisa quirked a brow and took his hand for a quick shake. “Howler? Are you really?”

Penryn’s eyes widen. “Oh my God,” she muttered. Something caught her hand and she looked over to see Raffe. She hadn't even noticed him moving through the room. His gaze was amused and confused.

“She’s your best friend?” His voice was no more than a whisper. 

Nodding she watched her friend get engulfed by the Watchers and their questions. 

“How...did that happen?”

Penryn let out an airy breath and shook her head. “I honestly don’t even know. One day in middle school I was walking home alone and the next day Lisa was chatting my ear off the whole way, acting like we'd been friends since birth. We've been together since."

"Hey, Ryn, don't you and Raffe have a date, or something?" Lisa suddenly addressed her. "You can't go out looking like that!"

"I was going to change," Penryn said defensively.

Lisa rolled her eyes. "Where are you taking her?"

Raffe blinked at her sudden turn on him. "Just for a picnic."

"A picnic? Okay not exactly what I was expecting but I'll help!"

"Help with what?" Penryn interjected.

"Getting you ready! Duh." Lisa reached forward and grabbed Penryn's hand. "We'll be right back."

Lisa dragged Penryn into her room and shut the door behind them. She made her way to the closest and opened the doors. With an exasperated sigh and look of disapproval over her shoulder, Lisa started digging through the clothes. She found the box of spring/summer clothes Penryn kept in the back and dragged it out before opening it. Digging through those, her face lit up when she found what she was looking for.

"I'd hoped you still had this!" Lisa tossed the two pieces of fabric at Penryn and she caught them easily. Changing out of her clothes, Penryn quickly fit on the flowy, white blouse with a flower pattern blouse and cuffed shorts. "I refuse to understand your lack of dresses and skirts so the shorts will have to do."

Penryn felt weird in these clothes despite them being hers. Maybe she just never truly expected to be able to wear them again. 

"Take out the pony tail and braid it instead." Lisa commanded. Penryn automatically did as she said. Lisa looked around the room and tossed a pair of low ankle converse at her. "Those look better than your boots. Girl, when this world gets itself back together you and I are doing some major shopping for you."

"I look forward to it," Penryn groaned. She had finished her braid and was now slipping on the shoes and did a sarcastic turn for Lisa. Her friend nodded in approval and then ushered her out of the room. 

"Okay she's all yours!"

Raffe had moved to sitting on the couch and sprung up as they approached. Everyone took in Penryn's change of clothes in silence. Cyclone let out a low whistle and Howler whacked him before Raffe could. Her cheeks flared up and her shoulders tensed. This was mortifying.

"I'll go change," Penryn muttered out quickly. She was partially turned around when Raffe caught her wrist gently.

"It looks good. Keep it on." 

Penryn nodded and Lisa sighed gently. "You two look good together. You know I was going to give you the whole intimidating spiel on how to treat my friend but I think I might loosen up a little."

Raffe blinked, slightly taken aback. "I appreciate it?"

"Yeah you better. Alright kids get out! Go have fun! I want her back by sun down!"

With a deep sigh, Penryn rolled her eyes. "You're ridiculous."

"Go! You're running out of time, tick tock."

With a grin, Penryn took Raffe's hand and together they walked out of the apartment. Lisa practically slammed the door behind them.

"You keep the strangest company," Raffe muttered. 

"What can I say? I'm a magnet for weird people." Penryn shook her head slightly. "You know she's probably flirting with Howler right now."

"Those two together would be a recipe for disaster."

"Too bad Lisa always gets what she wants." When Raffe let out a sigh of exasperation and a mutter of how all Daughters of Men were just plain secretly evil Penryn laughed and in response he gave her hand a quick squeeze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for being patient for the next chapter, school is kicking my butt! Hope you guys enjoy this one :)
> 
> P.S. I honestly didn't know how to end it so it just kind of trickles out lol...sorry bout that.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this drabble! Please let me know if you did :) I'm also open to constructive criticism.


End file.
